Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{x - 3}{2x - 1} \div 2$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $k = \dfrac{x - 3}{2x - 1} \times \dfrac{1}{2}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{(x - 3) \times 1} {(2x - 1) \times 2}$ $k = \dfrac{x - 3}{4x - 2}$